


DC Kink Responses

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of Kinks on the boy's side of things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Company

Roy moaned when Dick did that thing with his tongue against his nipple, and his head lolled back in ecstasy. He blamed his day job for why he never closed his eyes when he did this, but this time he was rather smug about what he saw.

Pulling Dick back up from molesting his chest was a bit difficult...but then he had his lips at the Former Boy Wonder's ear, nibbling on it.

"Your watcher's over there." 

Dick tapped agreement to him, then made a play of getting away from Roy, leading him from the side of the pool closer to the hedges, closer to their prey.

One quick standing flip later, and the wanna-be stalker with the camera was being confronted by two men in nothing but their swim trunks; those trunks did absolutely nothing to hide the fact both men were incredibly turned on for each other, unashamed at being seen by the neighbor kid.

"Interesting material for the shutter bug, Dick," Roy quipped, draping himself along Dick's back as the other man viewed the skinny kid from next door.

"I...I only wanted some pictures. I didn't know you two were...busy. And...then I couldn't sneak out easy." The boy was blushing as he said it, only willing to look up at Dick's face, not the shaggy redhead behind him.

"Maybe if you leave the camera over there, and just sit, you can learn a few things, kid," Roy added, when Dick seemed to still be contemplating what to do about him.

"But..."

"But you've got a raging hard on, and I bet your dad would walk in at just the wrong moment, if we turn you loose," Dick finally said. "You like to take pictures because you want to be in it?"

"I..."

"Shh," Dick added, before he moved, slipping right up against the kid...he remembered seeing him with the debs at this year's ball, so he had to be sixteen...and ran a hand over his narrow chest. The extreme shudder that greeted that made Roy smirk, but he took advantage of the kid's eyes closing to move closer to Dick again.

"Going to help his fantasy life, lover?" Roy asked in his ear. "Kid wants it...skies above, but you can see it all over him, the way he's wanting you."

The kid shivered at the sexy throb of the redhead's voice, then had to gasp when Dick's hand...DICK GRAYSON'S HAND!...slid further over his neck, up along his face.

"Wouldn't take much, I bet," Dick said softly, not meanly, just knowing the feel of a boy right on the edge. "Do you want me to help you...Timmy?"

The sound of his name on his idol's lips, the feel of that hand on his face almost pushed the teen right over the edge.

"Yes," he whispered. 

Roy smirked some more, while Dick smiled, flattening his hand as he slid it down to graze over the teen's tented shorts. He swore softly in Rom as Roy did the same for him, while pressing so close from behind.

"Not leaving any of us out of this, Dick," Roy rumbled in his ear, grinding his hips and loving the way it felt on his cock. Dick thrusting against his hand, the look of bliss on the boy's face...it didn't take any of them long, though the boy held out longer than Dick had given credit for.

They even got a stammered thank you and apology before Timmy ran back to his house, to get cleaned up and let his heart stop rabbiting at what had just happened to him.


	2. False Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieter and Michael

Too many events, too many changes. Pieter snorted at himself; there was a time when he had seen change as a force for good.

Sometimes he lost sight of that man, the younger one that had been so full of dreams. He'd lost a piece of himself that had argued the existence of Faith, despite the downturns in both their lives.

But, change was good, too, the reminder of which was lying beside him, stretched out and radiating heat that drew Pieter in. Maybe he wasn't so far removed. Debates of faith, of science, of emotions had drawn this man to him, kept him at his side when everything of the man's past had said it was impossible.

He ghosted a light touch over the sculpted muscles, smiling as he felt the man shift, press up toward the touch. He didn't need to see to know the lazy, slow arousal that was coming over his lover. He heard it in Michael's breathing, felt it in his pulse when he traced the lines of the neck.

"Good morning," Michael rumbled, deep and low with sleep still in his voice. He gave a gentle pull, and Pieter laid against him, skin to skin, feel of their bodies adding to each of their arousals, and to their pleasures.

A long, slow kiss, before Pieter smiled. "A much better morning than I was going to have, had you not been here." His lips were still close to Michael's, and he felt the frown tugging at them. "It's alright. Just the morning, and contemplation."

"You think too much, sometimes," Michael teased, before rolling them so Pieter was pinned. A slow, leisurely exploration of skin on skin, the delicate flesh sensitized to each of their desires was in order. Hands touched in slow caressing patterns, as Michael closed his own eyes, feeling the world much as his lover did. The slight motion of their bodies, rocking in a rhythm they had both found pleasing, coaxed them closer to release.

It was when Pieter flung himself into Michael's hold on him, though, that both let go of the last threads of control. Letting go all chance of controlling the changes in his life, trusting in his partner was the last reminder the man had needed to slip loose the dark thoughts of false dawn.


End file.
